


Cold Snap Snuggle

by rinwins



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perks of a perfectly mundane apartment: you’re not trapped in it by weird puzzle shit. Drawbacks: sometimes the heat goes out. (Or, two roommates, a lot of blankets, and one brilliant stupid plan; or, this trope has nothing on NB and HD.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Snap Snuggle

You are NERVOUS BROAD and you are pretty sure you are going to freeze to death.

In general, you like the little apartment you share with Dame. Granted, it _is_ small, and a little run-down, and you actually have to pay rent now, but all in all it knocks that locked-in-a-dollhouse business into a cocked hat.

Or so you thought, until the heat went out. Now you’re reconsidering the merits of the dollhouse.

It’s been three days and you don’t know how a building can be colder _inside_ than the weather is _outside_ , but it feels like your apartment is managing. Some miracle of applied thermodynamics, clearly. You should get PI’s opinion on it. If you ever make it out of your cocoon of blankets alive, that is.

Oh well, there’s only so much huddling in a sitting-room-converted-to-bedroom and waxing internally dramatic a woman can do. You decide to go see what HD is up to instead.

You pick your way out through the curtain that serves as your door, still holding one blanket around you like a crochet cloak. HD’s actually-bedroom door is closed. From the kitchen, you can hear a radio program playing quietly.

You think you’ll check out the kitchen first.

The radio is perched next to the sink, tuned to a random station. Some kind of staticky melodrama, sounds like. And there’s Dame, wrapped up in a nest of blankets, pretty much the same way you just were. Except you were on your bed like a sensible person, and your best friend is, for some reason, on the kitchen floor leaning against the oven. You’re about to ask her why, or possibly if she’s all right, and then you realize that the oven is turned on. You also realize that it does, in fact, feel a little warmer in here.

This is a _brilliant_ plan.

Well, no, it isn’t. It’s an actually pretty dangerous and stupid plan. But hell if it doesn’t look warm.

You ask Dame if you can join her.

She peeks out of her layers of blanket at you. “Good idea,” she says. “Body heat. I was going to ask you, but it’s too cold to shout.”

“I’ll get my blankets,” you say.

You do so. You carry them trailing into the kitchen and drape them over the ones Dame already has. Then you wiggle underneath the blanket pile with her.

She immediately snuggles up next to you. “You’re _freezing_ ,” she says, but she makes no attempt to pull back. You sigh at her, or rather, at the top of her head. Ain’t nobody has to tell you that.

This is much better. It’s definitely warmer with twice as many blankets, and another body underneath them with you. The warmth of the oven behind you is comforting, as long as you ignore what a massive fire hazard you’re being. You rest your head against Dame’s and close your eyes.

Every time the two of your wind up in close proximity like this, you’re pleasantly surprised by how easy it is. You love PI, of course, you’re fairly sure you were literally created for each other, but he’s all joints and angles just like you are and any attempt you make to cuddle is an exercise in creative geometry. Dame fits- not perfectly, because the other half of the equation is still you, but well enough.

You adjust the angle of your arm, settling it around Dame’s shoulders, and she leans into you and sighs happily. You breathe, and let the sounds of the radio wash over you, and quietly revel in how nice it is to be something approaching properly warm. In the dollhouse you might not have had to worry about heating, but you were always in separate rooms. This is definitely better.

There’s just one thing, you think, that would make it close to perfect.

“Hey, HD?” you say.

“Hm?” your friend replies. She sounds sleepy.

You nudge her gently. “This program is terrible.”

“Do _you_ feel like getting out to change it?”

“Point taken,” you say.

All right, so maybe it doesn’t need to be perfect. It's still better, and that's good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with companion piece, [Beat The Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/890105)!


End file.
